Tan Bonita
by Ane himura
Summary: Tan bonita... Que le das Celos al cielo... Pequeña historia: Kenshin conoce y se enamora de una atolondrada y distraída kaoru, ella se dará cuenta como cada mañana un par de ojos violetas la siguen?...capítulo 2... La declaración...
1. Chapter 1

**Ningún personaje de Rurouni kenshin me pertenece si no a su respectivo autor… pero esta historia si es de mua!**

**Hola que tal! Quiero contarles que escuche esta canción y me encanto y por supuesto una historia tenía que salir de esto, así que heme aquí escribiéndoles, como siempre esperando sea de su agrado… es un U/A y por su puesto la pareja es kenshin/kaoru.**

**Tan Bonita**

Como cada mañana su alarma sonó indicando su hora de despertar, sin mucho ánimo… pues se había desvelado la noche anterior con ese maravilloso libro que simplemente no podía dejar de leer… entro a tomar su baño, al terminar no pudo evitar mirar su imagen en el espejo por unos segundos, nunca tardaba mucho en arreglarse realmente, así que sin pensarlo mucho se vistió de forma sencilla como solía hacerlo… unos jeans, una playera con un gato rizón estampado, calzado deportivo y ya estaba lista para salir corriendo a la universidad, en el camino como era su costumbre pasó a su cafetería preferida por algo de comer antes de salir corriendo de nuevo a su destino… sin imaginarse que como cada mañana… era observada atentamente por un par de ojos violetas…

**Tan bonita… que le da celos al cielo**

**Le va bien lo que se ponga y no arregla su cabello**

**La critican por que odia usar tacones**

**No le gusta ir a fiestas y lee libros por deporte**

**Quiero que aparezca y presumirla a mis amigos**

**Como la primera que me robo el corazón**

Podía recordar la primera vez que la había visto, por trabajo se había mudado a esa zona y una mañana antes de partir a su nuevo empleo, decidió entrar a esa cafetería… el lugar era acogedor y con un ambiente tranquilo cosa que disfruto mucho, solo unas cuantas mesas estaban ocupadas y las personas platicaban amenamente, lo que no se esperaba era ver a una peculiar joven entrar corriendo como un torbellino, no pudo evitar observarla detalladamente, cabello largo azabache semi recogido en una coleta alta que al parecer peinaba con prisa pues varios mechones se le escapaban ,complexión delgada… no muy alta, vestía un vestido overol negro con una playera roja y calzaba unos convers, llevaba una pequeña mochila de colores en su hombro, la vio saludar alegremente al despachador y luego de que este le diera su pedido, esta salió corriendo tan de prisa como había entrado, fue un instante que ella lo había volteado a ver antes de salir, que el descubrió que tenía unos hermosos zafiros por ojos… desde ese día no podía dejar de ir a esa cafetería, solo para verla…

**Déjame explicarte… que te quiero**

**Y no te conozco… no te tengo**

**Déjame contarte que te sueño**

**La mujer perfecta para mí**

Habían pasado más de 7 meses desde la primera vez que la vio y desde que sus ojos se habían topado… desde ese día como religión asistía a esperarla a la cafetería, no entendía como había sucedido pero una mañana ella no solo lo volteo a ver… también le había regalado una sonrisa y desde entonces solía seguirla a su destino sin que esta lo supiera… lo invadía una necesidad de saber que esa atolondrada joven llegaba bien a su destino… así es como había descubierto su nombre cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba… kaoru… incluso sabía qué carrera estudiaba y donde vivía.

Suspiro al verla entrar a la universidad… sus amigos tenían razón… quizás se estaba volviendo loco… loco por ella… no podía evitar contarles como había cambiado su rutina para poder verla por las mañanas en la cafetería y esa necesidad de saberla bien… incluso cuando salía de trabajar solía pasar por su casa, solo para cerciorarse de ver luz en su ventana señal de que ella había regresado… no eran amigos… ni siquiera charlaban y sin embargo el sabia tanto sobre ella… no solía ir a fiestas, amaba leer en cualquier rato libre, incluso los fines de semana solía ir a desayunar a la misma cafetería… pasaba cerca de dos horas leyendo en la misma mesa cerca de la ventana, sabia también como le gustaba su café y que era alérgica a las nueces y no lograba explicarse como pero aceptaba que se había enamorado… de una extraña…

**Me regala discos y sonrisas**

**No me hace esperarle y no elige mis camisas**

**Quiero que aparezca y presumirla a mis amigos**

**Como la primera que me robo el corazón **

Tenía que acercase a platicar con ella… tenía que decirle lo que estaba sucediendo… que ni siquiera en sus sueños lo dejaba en paz… nunca le había ocurrido algo parecido… ella lo tenía hechizado… si ni siquiera saberlo… y ese parecía ser por fin el día… sábado por la mañana…

Entro en la cafetería y la encontró como siempre en la mesa junto a la ventana… su libro en sus manos y su taza de café aun humeando… por que parecía que cada vez que la veía estaba más bonita?... tampoco lo entendía… con decisión camino hasta su mesa y luego de decir su nombre, su corazón dio un salto al ver la forma en que esta bajaba su libro y lo volteaba a ver con sus hermosos zafiros brillando y una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios…

Yo te conozco! Dijo ella de pronto… provocando que mi corazón se detuviera unos segundos…

Jamás podría olvidar esos ojos… y tu cabello claro!... me dice con una sonrisa aún más amplia… creo que vienes a desayunar aquí todos los días no?... me pregunta ofreciéndome el asiento frente a ella… cabello color fuego… como olvidarlo.

**Déjame explicarte… que te quiero**

**Y no te conozco… no te tengo**

**Déjame contarte que te sueño**

**La mujer perfecta para mí**

Si…respondo luego de tomar asiento… me llamo kenshin…

Kaoru… pero creo que ya lo sabias… menciona alegre…

**Déjame explicarte… que te quiero**

**Y no te conozco… no te tengo**

**Déjame contarte que te sueño**

**La mujer perfecta para mí**

**Pues que les pareció? Aun no sé si dejarlo en un one-shot o hacerle una pequeña continuación, que opinan?... **

**En lo personal me gustó la idea de imaginarme ahora aun kenshin totalmente enamorado y no a kaoru, aunque claro que ella se enamorara de el (digo quien no lo haría), pero bueno este fue el turno de nuestro pelirrojo.**

**Espero sea de su agrado y si lo es me lo hagan saber en un review que es lo que me anima a continuar escribiéndoles… también les recomiendo escuchar la canción que obviamente no me pertenece (pero eso ya lo saben no?) jejeje se llama LA MUJER PERFECTA y es de KURT.**

**Ane himura**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ningún personaje de Rurouni kenshin me pertenece si no a su respectivo autor…**

**Hola hola! Como se encuentran el día de hoy miércoles 25 de septiembre del 2019?. Espero que de lo mejor, en cuanto a mi pues quise escribirles algo y es nada más y nada menos que la continuación a petición suya jijijiji de esta pequeña historia, también quiero comentarles que voy a estar algo atareada todo este mes que viene pero hare todo lo posible por seguir actualizando pronto mis historias, ahora si los dejo con su lectura, GRASIAS POR LEER!**

Salgo de bañarme y me cambio a toda prisa… ya voy un poco tarde… me esperas como cada mañana para desayunar y por nada del mundo me lo perdería… tomo mis llaves y salgo corriendo…

Aun puedo recordar ese sábado en la mañana, llevaba meses deseándolo pero hasta ese día tuve el valor para acercarme a platicar contigo…

**Si…respondo luego de tomar asiento… me llamo kenshin…**

**Kaoru… pero creo que ya lo sabias… menciona alegre…**

En ese momento me permití perderme en tus hermosos zafiros y luego de agradecer mentalmente que no me preguntaras como es que sabía tu nombre… comenzamos una amena charla, te conté sobre mi mudanza a esa zona, sobre mi trabajo… después escuche atentamente sobre tu vida… intentando parecer sorprendido sobre a qué universidad asistías y que carrera estudiabas… pues yo ya lo sabía… tu sonrisa siempre acompañando tu rostro al contarme algunas anécdotas y cuando nos dimos cuenta estaba atardeciendo… volvimos a reír y luego de pedir un emparedado me permitiste acompañarte a tu casa… y así nació esta amistad… hace un mes desde ese día y desde entonces solemos desayunar juntos, incluso los fines de semana luego de desayunar solemos dar algunos paseos al parque, a veces te ayudo a estudiar y los sábados son nuestros días de películas y palomitas…

Entro un poco agitado a la cafetería e intento regular mi respiración después de la carrera desde mi departamento, cuando te veo en nuestra mesa leyendo tu libro….

Bueno días kaoru dono!... saludo al tiempo que tomo asiento frente a ti.

Mou! Kenshin… seguirás usando el dono?... me preguntas haciendo un puchero que como cada mañana me hace sonreír… y como cada mañana me permito perderme un momento en tus hermosos zafiros antes de responderte…

Si… te digo aun riendo y luego agradezco a la mesera que llena mi taza con café… creo que se me hizo un poco tarde así que solo tomare el café y nos vamos… te digo al tiempo que comienzo a beber de mi taza…

Si… creo que se te pegaron las sabanas… sonríes y guardas tu libro en tu mochila, bebes lo que te queda de café y luego de pagar salimos a prisa a tu universidad… logre convencerte de acompañarte todas las mañanas, luego de decirte lo cerca que quedaba mi trabajo de tu escuela, lo que no te dije es que ambos entramos a la mis hora y que no son dos calles si no cinco las que separan mi trabajo de la universidad….

El camino como siempre se me hace demasiado corto entre risas y malos chistes que intento contarte… finalmente te despides de mi con una sonrisa y te pierdo entre la multitud de jóvenes que como tu… ingresan al edificio… me quedo parado un momento más viendo en la dirección que te fuiste y finalmente veo mi reloj… para echar a correr de nuevo… llegare tarde… de nuevo!

Entro a la oficina esperando como cada mañana las burlas de mi mejor amigo Sano, sobre… "Lo que hace un hombre por amor" y cosas como "Ya declárate o perderás hasta el trabajo por llegar tarde" y sé que tiene razón… ya te lo tengo que decir…

Oro!... lose Sano… se lo diré… pronto…

Mi día transcurre entre papeles y algunas reuniones, finalmente salgo de trabajar, estoy seguro que ya debes estar en casa, aunque como todos los días… pasare a cerciorarme de que llegaste con bien… que pensarías si supieras que incluso antes de que aceptaras mi amistad ya lo hacía?...

Estoy afuera de tu casa y como cada noche veo la luz de tu habitación encendida… me quedo un momento más y finalmente regreso a mi departamento, mañana no quiero llegar tarde…

Se por tus ojitos dormilones que tú también haces un esfuerzo para levantarte más temprano y poder desayunar juntos, después de todo no era esa tu costumbre… eras el torbellino que aparecía por su café a toda prisa por las mañanas…

Abro mis ojos y una sonrisa se planta en mi rostro… hoy te lo diré… me baño y me cambio, para salir corriendo… irónico que ahora sea yo el torbellino…

Entro a la cafetería… y como siempre luces… Tan bonita…

Buenos días kaoru dono!... saludo acercándome a ti…

Mou! Kenshin… de verdad que nunca dejaras ese dono cierto?...

Pero esta vez no hay respuesta… me siento enfrente de ti y luego de tu puchero, puedo ver preocupación en tu rostro… sucede algo kenshin?... te ves preocupado…

Preocupado… justo así es como me siento… y si te confieso lo que siento… y te pierdo?... si no me correspondes y pierdo lo único valioso que tengo… tu amistad… pero tengo que arriesgarme… tengo que decírtelo…

Lentamente sujeto tu mano que esta sobre la mesa a poca distancia de la mía… una corriente eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo y puedo ver sorpresa en tus zafiros por mi acción… no ocurre nada malo kaoru dono… es solo que tengo algo que decirte…

**Ya sé que no hay reglas ni en el amor ni en la amistad**

**Lo que es muy importante es hablarse con honestidad**

**Por eso hoy te traigo… unas palabras que regalarte**

**No soy ningún poeta ni busco impresionarte**

Siento mi boca seca pero tus curiosos zafiros me exigen que hable…

Kaoru dono… yo… sé que no llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos… pero yo… necesito decirte que… yo… tu… eres tan bonita… susurro y puedo ver un sonrojo en tus mejillas… pero no has retirado tu mano de la mía y eso me anima a continuar…

**Es que me gustas tú…. Me haces feliz en un segundo**

**No sé si sea tu luz… pero te veo y me quedo mudo**

**Oh baby a I Love you… yo quiero que te quedes en mi mundo**

**Y quiero confesarte que aunque te conozco poco…ya te quiero mucho**

**Mucho… Mucho… Muchooo…**

Sé que no llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos y que quizás tu solo me veas como a un amigo… pero yo… kaoru dono… es que me gustas tú… tu sonrisa me hace feliz en un segundo… quiero confesarte que aun que te conozco poco… Ya te quiero mucho…

**No vayas a pensar que es una declaración casual**

**No busco una respuesta busco que tú sepas nada más**

**Que me gustas tú… me haces feliz en un segundo**

**No sé si sea tu luz…pero te veo y me quedo mudo**

Kenshin…yo… pero no te dejo continuar… antes de escuchar tu respuesta… antes de escuchar tu rechazo… tengo que decirte lo que mi corazón me grita desde el instante que te vi por primera vez…

**Oh baby I Love you… yo quiero que te quedes en mi mundo**

**Y quiero confesarte que aunque te conozco poco… **

**Ya sé que tal vez te sorprenda mi sinceridad…mi sinceridad**

**Pero no hay nada de malo en decirte la verdad…**

**Es que me gustas tú…me haces feliz en un segundo…**

Kaoru dono… desde el primer día que vine a esta cafetería y te vi… algo dentro de mi cambio… no sé si sea tu luz… pero desde ese día no puedo dejar de pensar en ti… en tu sonrisa y en lo bonita que luces cada mañana, por ver tu sonrisa y tus hermosos zafiros es que despierto cada día… ya sé que tal vez te sorprendan mis palabras pero es algo que necesitaba decirte…

Tus hermosos ojos se abren aún más y justo antes de que hables me pongo de pie… me creí capaz de escuchar tu respuesta pero algo en tus zafiros me dice que no me correspondes…

Yo… lo siento… no era mi intención incomodarte kaoru dono… te digo y salgo a prisa de la cafetería… cuando tu voz me hace detenerme…

Kenshin!... te escucho gritarme y me giro para verte parada atrás de mi… tan bonita… tan inalcanzable… aun así me quedo en mi lugar cuando te veo caminar hacia mi…

Baka!... me dices con una sonrisa…

Oroooo!... te respondo sorprendido…

A mí también me gustas tú… me dices ya escasos centímetros de mi… y antes de que reaccione totalmente a tus palabras… rodeas con tus brazos mi cuello y rozas mi boca con tus labios…

No lo dudo más y te sujeto por la cintura al tiempo que respondo tu acción con un beso… beso que no tarda en volverse más intenso cuando me permites el acceso a tu boca…

Te quiero mucho…mucho… mucho… te digo con una sonrisa cuando nos separamos por falta de oxígeno…

Yo más… me dices con una sonrisa al tiempo que cierras tus ojos mientras reparto besos por todo tu rostro…

**No sé si sea tu luz… pero te veo y me quedo mudo**

**Oh baby I Love you… yo quiero que te quedes en mi mundo**

**Y quiero confesarte que aunque te conozco poco… **

**Ya te quiero mucho… mucho… mucho**

**Pero mucho… mucho… mucho…**

**Pues este ha sido el segundo capítulo, que les pareció?, como habrán notado use otra canción que se llama Te quiero mucho y es de Rio Roma y les puedo decir que me gustó mucho mucho mucho (Ane tatarea la canción) imaginarme a un kenshin nervioso a la hora de confesarse, espero les guste tanto como a mi escribirlo y quiero agradecer en especial a: **

**Kaoru Tanuki: Amiga muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Ya estuvo aquí el segundo capítulo y pues concuerdo contigo, ya era hora que fuera kenshin el que diera el primer paso y no kaoru… y en lo personal me encanto imaginarme a un kenshin todo lindo y cursi de alguna manera, además claro de nervioso a la hora de confesarle sus sentimientos jejeje espero este capi sea igual de tu agrado! Te envió un fuerte abrazo y nos estamos leyendo!**

**Ceres ryu: Gracias por leer! Y pues ya estuvo aquí el segundo capítulo que espero siga siendo e tu agrado!**

**Eliza: hola! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero no haberte decepcionado con este segundo capítulo y aprovechó también para agradecerte tu review en mi one shot "La Razón", me alegra saber que les gusta lo que sale de esta loca mente, te envió un fuerte abrazo!**

**Mar y San: Muchas gracias por leer! Y si yo creo que un kenshin decidido es relindo y pues ya le tocaba a el dar el primer paso, aunque lo puse un poco nervioso con su declaración creo que así es como me imagino que se sentiría alguien que tenía tantos meses secretamente enamorado no? Jejeje espero este capítulo igual sea de tu agrado, te envió un fuerte abrazo!**

**Me despido no sin antes invitarlos a leer "LA Transformación de la Busu" y "Sueños del Pasado" que actualice hace poco y nuevamente AGRADECERLES por pasarse a leer lo que escribo e invitarlos claro a dejarme su opinión que es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiéndoles! Pórtense mal!**

**Ane himura **


End file.
